Untitled
by ScarletFalcon
Summary: When Travis’ neighbor adopts a boy that captures his heart he tries his best to conceal his feelings while trying to find the past of this mysterious boy. Rating because of slash!
1. Chapter 1

Don't have much to say. First ever Hamtaro fic. Travis/Hamtaro fic. Ham-humans. Rating will go up in later chapters if they do I'll set it up in my livejournal. Review please.

Summary: When Travis' neighbor adopts a boy that captures his heart he tries his best to conceal his feelings while trying to find the past of this mysterious boy.

Disclaimer: Know this while you read this story because it will only be said once. I do NOT own Hamtaro or any of it's characters. Thank you.

Here's the story…

Travis blasted his MP3 on high as he casually jogged through town. Sweat was burning his eyes and running down his chin. His wet t-shirt clutched to his chest. His breathing was in tune with his steps. 'Just four more blocks to go,' he thought. He hummed to Lips of an Angel, a new song he was interested in. It was a Saturday so no school. He ran early to avoid too much sun and people. Mainly girls who clutched at him. He groaned.

'Monday's going to be a killer,' he thought, 'too bad the girls don't know my deep secret of being gay. That'll sure be a surprise. I see it now in the school newspaper. Oh so wonderfully handsome seventeen year old Travis Bayson turns out to be gay.' He chuckled. 'Oh, yeah. Big eye opener there. The girls would be crush. But I won't do it until...I actually end up in a relationship. I mean I almost had something going on with Roberto. But we realized we weren't for each other. So that was it.' He shook the thoughts off and continued his jog. 'One more block to go,' he thought. He slowed down his jogging to a normal walk. He tried catching back his breathing.

His house was spotted. He smiled. 'Time for food,' he thought as his stomach growled. Travis stopped. There were police cars at his neighbor's house. He paced over to his house where his mother and father were standing outside. They smiled at him and waved him over. His father, James Bayson, patted him on the back.

"Going out for a jog, son. Good for you. Can't believe how many children stay inside these days," he said. Both his parents had his hair and eyes. Though his father was tall and built while his mother was a petite woman.

"What's going on?" Travis asked rubbing his sore back. His father could hurt someone if he wanted.

"Oh Nana seemed to found a teenage boy in her garden. He apparently has no idea how he got there or who he is. The police are trying to ask him a few questions. We're waiting until they leave to get the details," his mother, or Leah Bayson said.

He nodded. "Well I'm going to change. Tell me if something good happens," he said. He entered the house and went straight to his room, grabbing a pear along the way. He changed out of the wet clothes sighing. He wished something like that would happen to his family. 'Everything's so plain here,' he thought. He changed into a quick red shirt with white short sleeves and blue jeans pants and shoes. His mother called him in from the kitchen.

"Travis! Come down! Nana wants us to see her new guest!"

Travis slid down the stairs and ran out the house to his parents, who were already walking to the house. Travis followed obediently behind. He could see other neighbors peeking from their windows. He smirked. 'And I won't say a word to them,' he thought to himself.

Nana greeted them from the doorway. She was a single restaurant owner. She had red hair cut boyishly to the neck of her ears. She had dark green eyes. She was a regular size for a woman. She was Japanese born but she moved to Americas with her grandparents.

She quickly hugged his mother. "Leah, dear, you will not believe the morning I had," she said. "Do tell," Leah said. She greeted the men with a nod of her head. They did the same. She lead them in. "He's in the main room watching TV. Come here. I'll introduce you all," she said.

They entered the main room where a red-orange patch of hair was poking out from the couch. Travis looked at the TV. 'Spongebob?' he questioned. Nana walked up to him. She talked softly to him.

"Dear, we have a few people who want to see you. They live next door and good friends," she said. She pointed at them. The boy turned around and Travis couldn't stop himself from blushing and go weak at the knees.

The boy was hot! 'He's more that hot. He's beautiful beyond any words. Like a god,' Travis thought.

His orange hair had white streaks at the end. His skin was tanned to a fine color. He had deep mesmerizing green eyes Travis had never seen before. There were small freckles on his cheeks. His teeth were perfect. His red luscious lips had Travis staring for minutes at a time. His chin was thin. He had small hands. He was a regular size for a teenager. Though he was almost three inches shorter than Travis. He wore a large white t-shirt with Hooters logo on it and red shorts almost unseen under the shirt.

He smiled at them. He got off the couch and walked up to them.

"Hello," he said innocently.

"Good morning," said Leah with the same softness Nana was using, "I'm Leah Bayson. This is my husband James Bayson. And this is our son-"

"Travis!"

Everybody gave a startled look. Especially Travis. 'I never seen this boy in my life. How does he know me?' he thought. Nana walked up. She placed a soft hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You know him?" she asked him.

The boy stared at Travis intently. Travis fidgeted under his stare. The way those eyes looked at him gave him was a bit of uncomforting. And he couldn't bring himself to look at them. They were so beautiful. He would feel shame at looking at something so beautiful. Then the boy shook his head.

"I don't know. I tried remembering. But the only thing that came to mind was Travis. That is your name right?" he asked staring at Travis again. Travis nodded with his head down.

"Then I might have met him before," he said.

Travis shook his head again. "I never seen you before," he said. 'There's no way I'll be able to forget a face and body like that,' he thought.

The boy's face fell. He looked down and muttered an, "Oh." The parents gave him a pitied look. Travis looked at him as well. 'He look so sad,' he thought, 'I just want to run over there and hug him.' He bit his bottom lip. Then the boy looked up with a smile.

"Oh well," he said, "I'm sure I'll get my memories back soon."

Nana smiled. "That's the way you look it, dear. But because I feel like you don't want to be called dear all the time. Do you have a name we can call you?" she asked. He put on a pondered look. Travis looked at his hair. It brought up a sense of familiarity.

"Omen," he whispered.

"What?" James asked.

Travis fidgeted under everyone's stares. "I said Omi. My friend Roberto owns a dog named Omen. His hair reminded me of him," Travis stated.

"Really. Well then how about Omi. Can I be called that?" he asked

Nana shrugged. "I don't see why not," she said. Omi smiled. "Thanks," he said to Travis. Travis nodded. The newly named Omi grinned bigger. His stomach growled suddenly. He blushed. Travis smiled. 'He's cute when he blush,' Travis thought. Omi grabbed his stomach.

"Hungry?" Nana asked. He nodded. She pointed to the hallway. "The kitchen is down the hall to the right. Feel free to have anything you wish," she said. He nodded again. "Travis, go with him," Lea ordered. Travis nodded. He silently gasped. Omi grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. He put his head down to hide his blush.

(Break)

Travis watched as Omi poked his head through everything in order to get what he wanted. He tiptoed to get to high places. And bend over to get things too low. Travis took this time to look at the perfectly curve small round butt that he had. He looked down and blushed.

"Is something the matter?"

Travis looked up even though his blush was still there. Omi had a bag of sunflower seeds out. He sat across the counter Travis was sitting at. He opened the bag.

"Sunflower seeds?" Travis asked.

Omi nodded. "There're...delicious...Want some?" he asked. He gestured the bag over. Travis shook his head. Omi glanced over to him with a curious expression. Travis began to fidget under his gaze. Omi looked down and continued eating. Travis looked away. He didn't know what to say to a boy who didn't have his memories. Especially if the boy was as cute as he was.

"Do you like me?"

Travis looked up a bit startled. Omi wasn't looking at him and he stopped eating. He was toying with his fingers. Travis' shoulders fell. He didn't mean to make the boy sad. He was just nervous and unsure of what to say. He never felt like this before. He sighed. He stood and walked over to the boy. He placed a reassuring hand on Omi's shoulder. Omi looked up. And this time Travis didn't look away.

"Of course I do. What makes you think I don't?" he asked.

Omi shrugged. "Well, you won't look at me for more than three seconds. And you hardly said a sentence to me. I just thought you didn't like me," he said. Travis gripped on his shoulder. "Well, don't. I do like you. I'm just nervous that's all," he said. 'I could never not like you,' he thought.

Omi smiled at him. Travis grabbed a handful of sunflower seeds and put it in his mouth. Omi giggled and put some in his mouth.

"Friends right?" he asked as he finished eating them.

Travis nodded. "Of course," he said.

Thank you. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday was a bore to Travis. He wasn't focusing on his work. It wasn't like he was bad at school. The best at it exactly. But he couldn't stop thinking about that red haired boy across the street from him. Even if it was for just two days he couldn't stop thinking about the teenager. It led to wet dreams he didn't think was appropriate. Omi was the perfect shape and had the cutest personality. He was innocent, fun to be around with, and all around nice. What more could one ask for. 

Travis banged his head on the lunch table. He was halfway through school. His mind drifted to the pure Omi. 'I'm going to soil him. No matter what anybody says I don't have the perfect mind everyone thinks I do. And I don't have anyone but to blame but-' 

" Yo, Travis!" 

Travis lay upright as Roberto took a seat beside from him with a tray. Travis glared at him. It was his fault he was going to end up soiling Omi. Roberto glared back. Travis glared harder. Roberto glared even harder. They were like that for less than a minute before Travis sighed and banged his head on the table. Roberto wore a triumph grin. 

" You can never beat me, Ra," Roberto commented. 

" I can try, can't I? And what did I tell you about calling me that?" 

Roberto snorted at him. "Like I listened to you before," here he started to grin, "I mean every single time you would tell me to stop because we were somewhere or because of sometime I couldn't keep my hands off of your-" 

Travis made a swipe at Roberto's head. "Shut up!" he said. He was a beet red. He turned his head to see if anyone was listening. Thankfully everyone was too busy with their own lunches or in their own conversations to care about two boys who seem like best friends. 

He eeped. Roberto had put a hand on his leg very close to his manhood. He glared at Roberto. The boy was eating his lunch like there was no problem. The hand started to massage the inside of his thigh. 

" Roberto!" he scolded. 

Roberto started to smirk. He carefully leaned into Travis' ear. "So why were you glaring at me before?" he asked in a huskily voice. 

Travis licked his lips. "You're- you're." He bit back a moan as the hand traveled slowly upward. "You're the reason I'm going to soil him," he finally said. He laid his head on the table and slowly moaned. The hand started to massage his crotch. He grabbed Roberto's hand and try to pull away. He was doing it only half-heartedly of course. Roberto always knew how to make him do things like this. 

" Him?" Roberto asked. He took a bite of his apple smiling. He was clearly enjoying himself. Travis growled. He was enjoying himself just a bit too much. 

" Yes. There's a new kid in our neighbor hood. And –ahh- he's really innocent and cute. I want to go out with him but I'm afraid with _you're_ ways I'll eventually soil him," Travis finally got out. He looked down. He was already half way hard. There was no way he could cover it. Roberto took away his hand. 

" Hmm? Well you think too much," Roberto says, "How do you know he won't like it? He's eventually going to get soiled anyways. Why not it be you? That's how I was thinking." 

Travis gaped at him. "You mean I was your-"he stopped himself. He didn't want to say it out loud. Roberto smirked at him. Travis blushed. "But you were so experienced!" Travis said. Roberto stood. He was done with his lunch. He dropped his sweater by Travis who quickly wrapped it around his waist. 

" Yeah. But a lot of things come from reading books," Roberto said, "See ya' in history." He took his tray and left the cafeteria. 

Travis banged his head on the table. 'Books. He'd learned to do all those things by books! I was his first. But does he have a point about Omi? I have to think more about this,' he thought. He stood and ran after Roberto. 

" Wait, Roberto! What kind of books are you talking about?"

ScarletFalcon

" Hi, Travis!" 

Travis stopped his running and turned to the house across from his. Omi and Nana were outside on a picnic of some sorts. He smiled. Nana would do something like that. She was more fun to be with than these other bores he called neighbors. She could make the best games when he was little. And since Omi came into the neighborhood everything seem brighter than before. They recently painted the house a light orange with a white roof when it was a brown house with a tan roof like the rest of the houses. They started planting big plants in the whole yard. Some of the neighbors were complaining to his mother and father but Travis liked it this way. It was so much more fun. Not to mention the fact the slight crush he had on Omi. 

They waved him over. After looking for cars he ran over into the garden. Up close he could see he was wrong. They were not having a picnic. They were making origami. He smiled politely. He was really thinking, 'Why are they making that?' 

Omi smiled at him. "We're making oragi-nami," he said. He laughed then smiled at Omi's innocence. "No, dear. It's called origami," Nana rightfully pronounced it. Omi nodded. 

" Oh right. Well, we're making it so we can hang them on the porch. See?" Omi pointed to their porch. Sure enough a class of paper animals was hung with care. Omi continued, "It was okaasan's idea." Travis grinned. 

' So she's teaching him Japanese. That means mother, right?' he thought. He bends over and picked up a colorful crane. "They're nice," he replied. He put it back down. "Well, I better be off. I'll leave you to your origami making," he said. They smile at him. 

" Oh, Travis. Saturday I have work. Can you ask you're mother if Omi can come over and stay the day?" 

Travis started to jump for joy on the inside. Omi was coming over! Omi was coming over. He would get to spend the day with his Omi…his Omi. He liked the sound of that. His Omi would be coming over. 'Hold it. Maybe, he's coming over. If my parents say yes,' he thought. Soon his world came crashing down again. His parents had work that day too. They surely weren't going to let two teenage boys at home by themselves. He looked Omi over. 'I'm just going to have to convince them. I won't take no for an answer,' he thought, He nodded in reply. 

Omi smiled at him. "I hope she says yes," he said. 

" You and me both," Travis said. He realized what he said and blushed. "I better go. See you later," he says. He turns and run back to his home. Omi turns to Nana with a goofy grin. 

" Travis is weird sometimes isn't he?" he asks. She shakes her head at him in a playful manner and throws a Triceratops origami at him. 

" Hey!" 

ScarletFalcon 

Travis ran into the house. He slammed the door and winced. He may have to get into trouble for that. 'Who cares? I have to tell them about Omi. Where's mom?' he thought. He ran up the stairs to his parent's room. The room was empty. He went into the living room. No one was there. He begins to get aggravated. Where were they? He went into the kitchen. There was tea on but no one there. He growled. He turned off the tea water and shouted, 

" Mom? Dad? Where are you?" 

" The den!" 

He smacked his head for his stupidity. Of course they were in the den. They always went there to work. He ran into the small room upstairs and opened the door with the bang. His mother was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop. His dad was writing, sitting at the desk. 

" You know you shouldn't slam and bang doors. You're not an animal," Leah said in a monotone voice. James nodded grumbling along. Travis resisted rolling his eyes. His parents could be so predictable at times. 

" I know. I know. But-" 

" No, you don't know. If you did you wouldn't have done it in the first place. Right James?" Leah asked. James grumbled and nodded. 

" Yes, but-" 

" No buts. And I bet you turned off our water didn't you?" 

Ahh…" 

" I see. I expect new water, Travis. Now, what do you want?" 

Travis stared at him mother for a long time. 'How did she do that?' he thought, 'It must be a mother thing.' He turned to his dad. The man was still writing and grumbling. He sighed and counted to ten. He looked at his mother again. She had his full attention. She stopped typing and was staring at him with her big blue eyes. 

" Umm, Nana wanted to know if Omi could stay Saturday until she comes from work." Travis said. He silently prayed she would say yes. 'Say yes. Please say yes,' he thought. 

" Hmm? What do you think James?" she asked his father. James waved his hand in an impatient manner. She sighed. She turned to him. "Before I say yes I want to know why you're so hyped up of Omi coming over. You wouldn't be trying something would you?" 

" Of course not!" Travis said blushing. His parents already knew of his sexuality. Heck, they were the one to help his through it. They had no objections of course. But sometimes he felt he should have kept it a secret between him and Roberto. 'At least he could keep his mouth shut about it,' he thought, 'Almost.' 

" You're lying." 

Twitch! 

Travis made a full blown twitch. He despised it when his mother did that. She invaded into his mind like…like…like a mother. She was right of course. He wanted to get to know Omi more. Maybe even innocently flirt with him for a while but that was all. Or at least until he could get those books from Roberto. 

He sighed and took a seat in a chair. He inwardly shuddered. She had the look of a lawyer in her eyes. It was unnerving. "Fine!" he cries, "I like him okay! I like him a lot! I want to be more than a friend to him. Okay! So please say yes." 

She was eyeing him again. She turned back to her laptop. "Okay then. He can come. But I do expect to talk to you more about this of course. You may leave," she said. She waves him away. He stood heatedly and walks out of the room. He hated it when she did that! 

The week passed oh so slowly for Travis. Him and his mother eventually had the talk. It involved a lot of asking questions on what he was going to do with Omi, why he liked him, and what would happen if he was rejected. He loved his mother dearly but she treated most things like a case. Sometimes it was funny. Other times it was extremely life threatening. 

Then Saturday came… 

ScarletFalcon 

A Cliffhanger. I know so wrong of me. Oh well you'll have to see what happens next on the next chapter. 


End file.
